


Just Dance

by akingnotaprincess



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Silly, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2020-08-19 09:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20207503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingnotaprincess/pseuds/akingnotaprincess
Summary: He needed to brush up on his dancing skills. Rose was a 21st century girl and was not going to be impressed by 18th century waltzes.





	Just Dance

The Doctor tip-toed into his private study. It was only the next hallway down from where Rose slept but for what the Doctor had in mind, he had no choice but to use this study. 

Today, he and Rose had saved hundreds of London citizens and no one had died. It felt good. Of course they wouldn't have got into trouble if hadn't been for _Captain_ Jack Harkness' stupidity. And now he was travelling with them. Oh, the trouble the Doctor could sense on the horizon.

It was Jack's fault that he was sneaking around now, anyway. If only Jack, or whatever his real name was, hadn't charmed Rose on his ship and danced to Glen Miller. Stupid, enchanting, brilliant Glen Miller. 

Something that all of this had taught him, especially if Jack was going to be sticking around, was that he needed to brush up on his dancing skills. Rose was a 21st century girl and was not going to be impressed by 18th century waltzes. And Jack, ooh, Jack was a 51st century man and had the wit and appeal to impress her with anything. The Doctor needed to up his game.

He blew the thick layer of dust off the game console; he hadn't touched it in centuries. The last time he remembered playing it was when he was in his third regeneration (all teeth and curls, he was) and Romana had wanted to show it off to Adric. That had been so long ago, he thought, almost miserably. 

It took him a while to set the thing up, with all the wires and settings but he eventually got it done. The Doctor picked up the box of games that lay by the console and riffled through it, until he found the one he was searching for, 'Just Dance'. Smiling to himself he inserted the disc and waited for the game to begin. The Doctor pressed through the main screens until he finally got to where he chose an icon to represent himself as he played. He chose a lovely icon, a pair of sunglasses, and proceeded to the next set of screens where he chose which song he wanted to dance to. He had remembered that the songs were set to different difficulty levels, 1, 2 or 3 stars. The Doctor thought 1 star was definitely too easy for him. But he had to admit that 3 stars looked a little menacing. 2 stars, he decided as he clicked on the song 'A Little Less Conversation'. 

This was it, the thought as he posed himself at the beginning of the song. This was the beginning of everything. Tomorrow, he'd impressed Rose with his new dance moves and she'd forget all about _Captain_ Jack. 

Except… The Doctor's mouth flew open as he watched the screen. The animated man was moving so fast! His arms were flying everywhere and in every direction! And, oh Rassolin, the footwork! His feet couldn't do that in a thousand years! His eyes glanced over to the bar on the left side of the screen. He hadn't scored _any_ points. Surely, this game gave you points for trying? Honestly, he hadn't been this horrible when he played with Romana. As he remembered it, he had beaten her on quite a few of the songs. But this was ridiculous! 

"That's bloody marvelous! But aren’t you supposed to be mimicking his moves, Doctor?"

The Doctor spun around and spotted Rose at the door. His cheeks flushed when he realized she was only wearing a long night shirt and a pair of slippers. 

"It's harder than it looks, you know?" He swallowed.

Rose gingerly entered the study, her head titled back eyeing the entire space. "I've never been in here before."

"I don't use it much," the Doctor admitted. 

"Can I join you?"

The Doctor nearly spluttered. "You want to play?"

"Yeah," she replied cheerfully. "It looks all space-age."

"It's invented in 2006," he stated as he handed her a controller.

Rose hit him playfully on the arm. "Get out!"

The Doctor smiled as he picked out an easy song for them to play. "Yes, so don't go buy one and bring it home. It'd mess up your whole timeline!" 

They spent the rest of the night playing, neither of them any good but it didn't matter. When Jack found them the next morning curled up on the study's loveseat sleeping soundly, he made the wise decision not to wake them up.


End file.
